


Dreams May Come True

by scribblenubbin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day for Sam Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams May Come True

Sam sat in her lab, staring blankly at the latest alien technology that had come into their possession. She had been studying it for hours, trying to figure out its purpose. Her eyes hurt, her brain felt it was made of the canteen issue oatmeal. The other members of SG-1 had all called it a night hours ago. But she had stayed, desperate to find out what secrets the technology held. Now, however, she wished she had taken up Daniel’s offer of dinner. Looking at the clock, she realised that it was 2am. Too late to catch up with them all now. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder. Images danced before her eyes as she replayed the days events. Her father coming through the gate, asking them for help, Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal’c following him to another world in order to retrieve what they believed to be a weapon that might help them to defeat the Gua’old. It had taken skill and determination to get it back home. Back home. Janet had been waiting for them when they came through the gate, those beautiful eyes had hit Sam’s face and rested there, a smile appearing at the corners of the doctor’s mouth. It was that smile which Sam’s mind focused on as she slipped into a world of dreams.   
  
 _The gate room was empty except for the two women. Sam had come back through the gate alone. Janet was waiting, her white doctor’s coat buttoned strategically, hiding just enough to peak Sam’s curiosity. She noticed with pleasant surprise that Janet wasn’t wearing anything but the coat._  
  
 _“Sam.” Janet’s voice was slightly husky._  
 _“Janet.” Sam smiled. This was a very different welcome committee than she was used to, not that she was complaining._  
 _“Your physical’s overdue.” The doctor smiled._  
  
 _Sam dropped her pack on the floor, ignoring all usual regulations and walked towards Janet._  
  
 _“Better do it now then.” She whispered._  
 _“Follow me.” Janet took Sam’s hand and lead her from the Gate Room, past the medical bay and towards her private quarters. “Everything I need to carry out the examination is in here.” She smiled._  
  
 _They walked into the living area of Janet’s quarters. Lit candles providing a warm and ambient setting. The door shut gently behind them. Janet gestured for Sam to sit down on the sofa, pressing her fingers to her lips to silence the question on the tip of the blond Captain’s tongue. Sam sat, eager to see where things were going. She could see that the brunette was enjoying the effect she was having. Janet stood in front of her, undid the one button on her doctor’s coat that concealed the beauty of her body, encased in black lace. Sam gasped with longing as Janet shrugged the coat off._  
  
 _“Do you like what you see?” Janet’s voice was huskier than before, desire darkening those stunning eyes._  
  
 _Sam nodded in response, rendered speechless by the sight of her co-worker._  
  
 _“Do you want me?” Janet smiled, not really needing to know the answer. She walked forwards and straddled Sam’s legs. “Because I want you, Captain Carter.”_  
  
“Captain Carter? Sam!” Janet’s voice snapped the sleeping Captain back into the real world.  
“Ja…Doctor Fraiser.” Sam stuttered.  
“General Hammond wants to see you.” Sam avoided looking at her. She couldn’t wipe the image of the scantily-clad dream Janet from her mind.  
“Right. Thanks.”   
“Oh and when you’re done, pop by for you physical. It’s overdue.” There was a faint smile on Janet’s face.  
“Will do.” Sam looked up, her mind full of guilty thoughts. Janet walked towards the door.  
“Oh, and Sam?” She looked back.  
“Yes?”  
“Next time you’re dreaming about me, you might want to bear in mind that you talk in your sleep.” 


End file.
